


Один на один

by Quisty



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-31
Updated: 2008-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:09:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quisty/pseuds/Quisty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на кинк-фест на сообществе Серафин на заявку: "Сейфер/Скволл периода обучения в Саду. Ненависть-притяжение, драка-секс".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Один на один

"Этот выскочка Альмази!"  
"Этот выскочка Леонхарт!"  
Шепотки за спиной и косые взгляды.  
Каждый шаг как по острию ножа.  
Быть лучше - это тоже тяжелый труд.  
И только когда после дня, полного тренировок, ты сворачиваешься клубочком на своей узкой койке, и все мышцы ноют, отказывая тебе в отдыхе - только в этот момент ты осознаешь, как хрупка броня, отделяющая тебя от остальных. И насколько тебе одиноко под ней. Точно так же, как под тонким серым одеялом с ярлычком и инвентарным номером, пришитым мелкими стежками в углу.  
В комнатке с пластиковыми шторками на окне, где можно, раскинув руки, пальцами коснуться стен.  
Первый раз вы деретесь глупо, по-ребячески, до разбитых носов и костяшек пальцев. Он цепляется к тебе в коридоре, слово за слово, и все-таки он бьет первым.  
Он всегда начинает.  
Инструктор делает вам выговор, но, кажется, понимает, что это бесполезно.  
А может быть, его тоже очаровала белозубая улыбка Сейфера Альмази.  
Ты готов признать, что он может быть обаятельным, когда хочет.  
Но только не с тобой. Вы сталкиваетесь еще несколько раз, но теперь уже более осторожно, памятуя о предыдущем опыте. Не на людях. Не оставляя следов. Как будто можно повзрослеть, узнав, что словом можно ранить сильнее, чем сталью.  
Как будто можно изменить два таких простых слова: "Это судьба".  
Ваши стычки уже настолько привычны, что когда ты возвращаешься в свою комнату и видишь там Сейфера, для тебя это всего лишь продолжение все той же игры.  
И когда твой кулак проезжается по его скуле, а он, вместо того, чтобы ответить, ловит тебя за запястье и опрокидывает на койку, ты все еще не понимаешь, что происходит.  
Его пальцы в твоих волосах, его губы нерешительно касаются твоего виска. Это уже не по правилам, но тебе внезапно становится жарко, так что - плевать на правила.  
Все, что имеет значение, это дыхание, сливающееся в унисон, торопливые, неуклюжие движения, то, как он ругается сквозь зубы, ударившись локтем о стенку, и слишком узкая постель, на которой никак не уместиться двоим.  
И ведь первым начал-то он.  
Оказывается, в постели вам тоже есть, о чем спорить, но у Сейфера изначально преимущество, а это нечестно. В отместку ты прикусываешь мочку его уха и с удовлетворением ловишь кожей низкий стон.  
А может быть, преимущество вовсе не у него...  
Пот заливает глаза, одежда в беспорядке свалена на стуле, твои лодыжки нелепо и смешно смотрятся на его плечах, и как же неудобно, и восхитительно, и "а-а-ах, еще..."  
Дети, воспитанные как солдаты, вы не умеете просить - только требовать. И отдавать не умеете тоже.  
Поэтому таким ненужным кажется движение, которым он убирает влажные пряди волос у тебя со лба. Гораздо привычнее его всегдашний оскал и хлесткое: "Ублюдок!"  
"Извращенец!" - мгновенно ощериваешься ты в ответ, и прижимаешься к загорелой спине, вбирая в себя каждый миллиметр кожи, вдыхая терпкий запах, который теперь будет преследовать тебя всюду.  
И напоминать о нем.  
\- Чертов гроб, - ворчит он и спускает ноги с кровати. - Всю жизнь живем в долбаном ящике.  
И в этот момент тебе кажется, что вот сейчас-то ты понимаешь его, что ему тоже, наверное, бывает холодно и одиноко, и что его циничные шуточки, которые так тебя бесят - не что иное, как точно такая же, как у тебя, броня.  
Тебе хочется верить в это, когда ты приподнимаешься на локте и тянешься губами к губам.  
Тебе хочется верить в это, даже когда ты слышишь случайный разговор его подпевал, Райдзина и Фудзин. Ведь не может же быть, чтобы они обсуждали?..  
Не может?  
\- Прикинь, оказывается, его любой может отыметь?  
\- Утвердительно!  
Когда ты сквозь зубы предлагаешь ему выяснить отношения раз и навсегда - дуэль на ганблейдах - для него это пока всего лишь продолжение все той же игры.  
Он соглашается легко, со снисходительной улыбкой - кажется, он вообще все делает именно так.  
Понимание в его глазах вспыхивает только после твоего первого удара.  
Вы уже достаточно повзрослели, чтобы драться всерьез.  
Но вы пока недостаточно взрослые, чтобы любить.


End file.
